


Parhelion

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crockertier, F/F, First Kiss, God Tier, Grimdark, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Lord English wins!AU, Mind Control, Post-Sburb, divine shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your blasphemous victory over what once defined you will please the Noble Circle, will please your Lord and his twisted aesthetic. But you want a witness as well, someone to observe and chronicle the death of this star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parhelion

The gleam of the coming sunrise touches your soul and you shriek at the sky. Cold nights lead into long days on this world, freezing the land and scorching it bare in turns. You revel in the destruction even as you scream at the sun's light and writhe in pain under it's luminescence. You will destroy the sunrise, destroy _every_ sunrise and plunge your broken mutant universe into an eternal night.

This world - every world- has a place that the sun strikes first, a single peak where the light opens upon the land in a single beam of coruscating gold. It is the First Sunrise of every day, the purest manifestation of the Light you once served, and you will go there and devour and destroy and trample this sun into dust.

You grin, ichor trailing from your lips. Your blasphemous victory over what once defined you will please the Noble Circle, will please your Lord and his twisted aesthetic. But you want a witness as well, someone to observe and chronicle the death of this star. Not Jade; she is the Beast and not suitable for this act. Not Roxy; the Void has filled her and she is empty. The Handmaid has no interest in this. The Empress's neck is slit gill to gill and she will speak no more.

Jane then, who is cold logic and fractured rage. Jane will appreciate your victory. You go to the peak and call out to your fellow goddess, a cry like dripping mud echoing across this world.

She appears in the last moments of darkness, just as the horizon turns pink and the stars dim. She lands and questions and you burble mindlessly in all of the tongues of all of the creatures that should have lived here. The Sun is rising and you will inhale it and devour it and smother it in your darkness, you will-

The sun breaks the horizon.

You scream. 

Diamond clarity slices through the river sludge of your mind. How many times have you come here, for this one moment of absolute clarity and control? How many times have you let this sun rise, the very embodiment of sunrise, to burn away the twisted creature that shares your soul? So many, too many, and you forget every time because it _hurts_ and you _need_ it to remember what you are, _who_ you are.

Jane is behind you, gutsy Jane, lovely Jane, as corrupt and compromised as you are. You turn and she sees your Light, seeping out of your eyes and skin, and she opens her mouth to voice her alarm. You surge forward and wrap your arms around her and kiss her.

Skin to skin bypasses the technology that holds her in thrall. You reach back, to a brother and a father long dead, to touch her soul and spin this moment into a small eternity. Neither Heart nor Time belong to you, but Blood remembers Blood and you pour all of your will into this kiss, into Jane.

_/Rose Rose Rose pretty flower wilted flower why? what? how how how?/_

_/Jane we need to throw off his chains we need to remember who we are what we are Light Light Light to burn away the foulness Life to strangle the tech Life like a tiny flower Life like a beating heart/_

_/There is no Life here dead dead everything is dead decayed burned/_

_/Tiny things strong things hidden things least treasures smallest riches find search find let them set you free then help me help me because I cannot do this alone/_

Time is not yours. You can feel the crawl of microseconds, can feel the Tiaratop's internals shifting towards the next update. You need to be done before it notices you. 

_/He'll kill us/_

_/Show Jade the math of the stars show Roxy that nothing can become everything show Him death because this is our universe and he **lost** /_

_/Yes yes yes this is ours mine yours Roxy's Jade's and he can eff right off it's ours and he can't have it/_

You See, clear as the sunlight around you, a time when the sting of Kanaya's death will give way to something fragile and new and thrilling towards this brave, broken woman and you feed that vision to her in a slow wave. Hope is not yours, not even through Blood, but Jake was always willing to share.

_/This path is open to us if only we are to take it/_

Her affirmation is wordless joy and desperate longing. But your window is closing and you must let this blink in time go.

Time rushes back into place and so does the cold rot of the Horrorterrors in your soul. The moment of absolute Sunrise has passed and you shriek your outrage. Jane shrieks right back, disgusted by your touch, and swings her fork at you. You hiss and slither down the dark side of the peak, hiding in crevasses and crannies to curse the sun. Jane flies off, undoubtedly to share your failure with your Lord and fellow goddesses. 

No matter. There is always tomorrow's sunrise, and another chance to destroy it for good.


End file.
